Beyblade Burst Evolution - Episode 50
is the fiftieth episode of Beyblade Burst Evolution, the second season of Beyblade Burst. It first aired on March 19th, 2018 in Japan and later aired on November 10th, 2018 in the United States. Plot Valt faces his teammate Free, which results in Free's forfeit. Soon enough, Wakiya brings Daigo, Ken, and Valt's family to help him with his training as the finals to the International Blader's Cup get closer. Major Events * Valt beats Free after he sustains an injury and forfeits, allowing the former to advance to the Finals. * The rest of the Beigoma Academy BeyClub as well as Valt's family arrive to cheer him on and help him train. * Shu rips Besu, one of Ken's dog puppets. * Valt begins his final match with Shu, with the latter taking an early lead. Characters * Señor Hanami * Valt Aoi * Free De La Hoya * Rantaro Kiyama * Cuza Ackermann * Rickson Clay * Silas Karlisle * Raul Comas * Kristina Kuroda * Kit Lopez * Honey Guten * Shasa Guten * Daigo Kurogami * Wakiya Murasaki * Ken Midori (Keru & Besu) * Nika Aoi * Toko Aoi * Chiharu Aoi * Ange Lopez * Shu Kurenai/Red Eye * Lui Shirosagi (Flashback) * Theodore Glass * Spryzen * Bruce Code * Dylan Summers * Richard Yello * Jeff Peterson * Arthur Lawrence * George Star * Ghasem Madal * Ivan * Dust Rukane * Guy Spear * Django Del Toro * Ataru Okinaka * Javier * Marco * Ana Mark * Carlos Thunder * Banner Clay * Stan Hamburg * Keita Nakagawa * Hiroshi Oi * Momoko Ogi * Ichiro Kakitani * Principal Shinoda * Kento Aoi * Atsuto Takagi * Ryota Nasu * Haruto Aota * Melos Nekota * Quon Limon * Yugo Nansui * Ukyo Ibuki * Gabe Brunai * Naoki Minamo * Jin Aizawa * Kyoji Aranami * Orochi Ginba * Zac * Akira Yamatoga * Ben Azuki * Hoji Konda * Koji Konda * Sasaki * Shindo * Ryota Kurogami * Xander Shakadera * Ren Wu Sun * Joshua Burns * Karina Burns * Boa Alcazaba * Trad Vasquez Beyblades * Strike Valtryek 6Vortex Ultimate Reboot (Valt's) * Drain Fafnir 8 Nothing (Free's) * Spryzen Requiem 0 Zeta (Shu's) * Strike Valtryek 6Vortex Reboot (Valt's; Flashback) * Twin Noctemis 3Hit Jaggy (Norman's; Flashback) * Nightmare Luinor Destroy (Lui's; Flashback) Featured Battles Battle continued from previous episode * Valt Aoi (Strike Valtryek 6Vortex Ultimate Reboot) vs. Free De La Hoya (Drain Fafnir 8 Nothing) = Valt & Valtryek (1-2, Victory By Forfeit) ** Round 3: Draw (Double Burst Finish; 0pts) ** (Free is unable to continue due to injury, so he forfeits) * Shu Kurenai (Spryzen Requiem 0 Zeta) vs. Valt Aoi (Strike Valtryek 6Vortex Reboot) = Shu & Spryzen (Flashback) ** Unknown Round: Shu & Spryzen (Burst Finish; 2pts) * Shu Kurenai (Spryzen Requiem 0 Zeta) vs. Norman Tarver (Twin Noctemis 3Hit Jaggy) = Shu & Spryzen (Flashback) ** Unknown Round: Shu & Spryzen (Burst Finish; 2pts) * Shu Kurenai (Spryzen Requiem 0 Zeta) vs. Lui Shirosagi (Nightmare Luinor Destroy) = Shu & Spryzen (Flashback) ** Unknown Round: Shu & Spryzen (Burst Finish; 2pts) * Valt Aoi (Strike Valtryek 6Vortex Ultimate Reboot) vs. Shu Kurenai (Spryzen Requiem 0 Zeta) = Battle continued in next episode ** Round 1: Shu & Spryzen (Burst Finish; 2pts) Special Moves Used * Rush Launch (Strike Valtryek 6Vortex Ultimate Reboot) * Ultimate Genesis Reboot (Strike Valtryek 6Vortex Ultimate Reboot) * Nothing Break (Drain Fafnir 8 Nothing) * Requiem Whip (Spryzen Requiem 0 Zeta) * Genesis Whip (Strike Valtryek 6Vortex Ultimate Reboot) Gallery Preview Episode Trivia * This is the first time Drain Fafnir 8 Nothing Burst in battle against a Right-Spin Bey. In this case, Strike Valtryek 6Vortex Ultimate Reboot. References Category:Beyblade Burst episodes